We Might As Well Be Strangers
by xoxButterflysTornadoxox
Summary: Because there needs to be a Suits/B.I.S.S crossover. AU: Harvey and Mike have been going out for six months now and Mike believes he knows everything there is to know about the lawyer. But when someone from Harvey's past shows up at his doorstep one night, Mike has to reconsider everything there is to Harvey. Will he explain everything or is this too much to handle? M/H/Milly


**It was very clear by the groan that escaped Harvey's lips that he did not want to answer his door. Anyone important would have used the elevator and right now, he's more interested in what he's doing currently to answer. But, the only person he'd except to use the door is with him right now so he had to get it. When he pulled away from Mike, the younger man groaned, "Don't get it," Mike latched onto his tie.**

"**I have too," Harvey smiled, kissing Mike's lips one more time before the tie slipped from his fingers. Mike threw his back against the bed and huffed. "You're acting like I won't come back," Harvey laughed a little. That is, until he saw how serious Mike looked. It was both adorable and sad at the same part, "Hey," Harvey walked back into the bedroom and grabbed a hold of Mike's shoulders to bring him up to his face, "I'll always come back."**

"**Good," Mike smiled, pecked his lips and let him go. It's not his fault for worrying; someone like Harvey being with someone like Mike was a long shot and Mike's constantly thinking that Harvey will realize what a mistake this is and walk away.**

**After that little moment, Harvey's feet felt like bricks. He had to drag himself to the front door. His hair was seriously messed up by Mike's gripped hands and his shirt was disorderly. Whoever was on the other side of the door better be really important. "It is ten at night. What do you wan—" Harvey was not expecting her at the other side. His words got caught in his throat that was suddenly burning. He felt his heart drop into his stomach like a bolder. "Daphne." **

**Daphne Wilder didn't look a day older than the last time he saw her; she simply doesn't age. Her silver hair was still to her shoulders, curled at the ends, making her features even younger. Her smile was still classy and swave and it sent a shiver down Harvey's back thinking about the first time she grinned at him like that. "Harvey."**

"**What are you…" Harvey looked into his home to see Mike standing in the bedroom doorway, watching with a worried frown. Harvey stepped aside and closed the door a little bit so Daphne couldn't see into the condo. "Uh, what are you doing here?"**

"**It's been five years and that's the response I get?" Daphne asked with an eyebrow in the air. When Harvey stuttered for an answer, she looked him up and down. He was still in his work clothes, just modified. "Where you about to go to bed?"**

"**You could say that," Harvey admitted with a shrug. The smile returned to her face, making her seem catlike. **

"**Oh, I see," Daphne nodded, "Who's the lucky girl?" Harvey let out a nervous laugh when he heard Mike snort. Daphne heard the sound and tried looking into the condo but Harvey blocked her.**

"**Daphne," Harvey got serious again, "What are you doing here?" He repeated. The older woman sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest.**

"**Don't act like you don't know what two things are coming up this week, Specter," Daphne warned, pointing a finger at him. Harvey's already dark eyes dimmed more at the mention. He cast his eyes down to the side table in the hallway. "It's been eight years, Harvey," **

"**I know that," he looked up at Mike through the corner of his eyes. The younger man almost stepped forward to see if he was okay, but when Harvey looked back up at the woman, Mike knew he shouldn't. "Did you come here just to remind me?"**

"**Harvey," Daphne sighed, "I have know you for a decade now; and you know what, I think that means you should have the respect to let us have this conversation inside instead of out in a hallway," Harvey almost missed how easily she could boss him around. Harvey looked to the left and nodded at Mike towards the bed room in a 'get out' sort of way. Mike didn't seem to like it, but he followed directions. Boyfriend or not, Harvey's still his boss.**

**Harvey let out a sigh and opened the door up. Daphne smiled with appreciation and stepped into the condo. "Wow, you've done good for yourself, Specter."**

"**How'd you even know where I lived?"**

"**Are you forget whose James Bond is?" Daphne asked with a wink. Harvey smiled a little when she gasped at his kitchen. He knew she'd appreciate that. But a real smile spread when Daphne caught sight of his view. "Oh, Harvey," Daphne clapped a hand over her heart and grinned at him with pride. "I **_**have **_**taught you something."**

"**Daphne," Harvey rested a hand on his countertop. She turned away from the view hesitantly and met his eye. Right away she frowned; he looked hurt. "I appreciate what you're trying to do; I am. But I can handle this on my own. I have for the past eight years."**

"**Yeah and look at where that's got you," Daphne motioned at his bare walls. "Not even one picture."**

"**I don't need one," Harvey said simply. "And I don't need your help either."**

"**That damn pride," Daphne scuffed with a stomp of her foot.  
"We have that in common," Harvey pointed out, making her smile a little.**

"**Well," Daphne crossed her arms over her chest and raised her chin, "Help or not, I'm not going anywhere. What kind of person would I be if I missed my daughter's husband's fortieth?"**

"**The greatest…" Harvey started but the sight of Mike walking out of the bedroom with his mouth hanging open and hurt sunken eyes stopped him cold. He heard everything; **_**everything. **_**"Mike," he hated how weak his voice sounded. The upside to it is that his voice only made it to a whisper. The downside is, Daphne's like a bat and heard it. Her head immediately looked over her shoulder to follow Harvey's gaze. When she saw the younger man, her eyes widened.**

"**Oh," Daphne looked back at Harvey with shock. "Well this is…quite the surprise." Harvey cleared his throat; the back of his neck was starting to heat up. **

"**Um, Daphne this is Mike Ross," Harvey waved between them while Mike continued to walk slowly into the living room. He didn't take his eyes off Harvey. "Mike this is Daphne Wilder; my mother-in-law." Mike finally tore his eyes away from the man to look at Daphne, who smiled despite the awkwardness and held her hand out.**

"**Pleasure. Michael, was it?" Mike nodded and shook her hand, but let go as soon as possible. His hand was shaking, so he ran it through his hair. Daphne noticed the way her hand trembled because of his and frowned over at Harvey. Mike obviously had no idea. "You didn't tell him?"**

"**Don't worry about it, Daphne," Mike's blue eyes burned holes into Harvey's cheek since he turned to face the kitchen counter. "Harvey doesn't tell me a lot of things, apparently."**

**Daphne didn't stay long after that. They chatted for a little bit in the living room, Mike sitting in the arm chair and her and Harvey on the couch. At around eleven thirty, she told Harvey that she was staying at a hotel between his condo and his work so she'd be able to sneak up on him at any time. He gave her both his cell and work number, but apparently she already had them. Harvey made a mental note to yell at Donna for that. Daphne kissed Harvey's cheek, told Mike it was great meeting him, even though it was the most uncomfortable introduction in the history of introductions and left the apartment. **

**When Harvey returned from the door, Mike didn't look up. He continued to stare at the coffee table as if it was the most fascinating thing. "Mike, I am so…"**

"**Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Mike tore his gaze away to glare up at him. If looks could kill…**

"**I can explain," Harvey held his hands up when Mike stood.**

"**Damn right, you can. Harvey, you were **_**married **_**for God's sake," Mike's voice shook with anger. "Why the hell would you keep that from me? Huh? What? You don't care enough about me to share?"**

"**What? No," Harvey took a step forward, but Mike backed up. "Mike, that's not true. Just hear me out."**

"**Okay, fine," Mike crossed his arms over his chest and set his jaw. "Explain to me why we've known each other for a year, have been doing this for six months and you still haven't told me that you used to be married." Harvey's answer came quick.**

"**Because she died." And then Mike felt like he was a total jack ass.  
**


End file.
